why anime SHOULD know about fanfiction
by saymoney22
Summary: A black haired girl slowly put the labtop down in the middle of the forest. 'its about time they learned the truth' a wicked smile showed on her face before she dissapeared in thin air. THIS HAS YAOI, MAYBE YURI, AND HET ROMANCE. it rated m for lemonS


_A black haired girl slowly put the labtop down in the middle of the forest. 'its about time they learned the truth' a wicked smile showed on her face before she dissapeared in thin air._

Sesshomaru looked at the device in the miko's hand. "what is this?" Kagome swallowed hard. She prayed that he wouldn't ask for cause of what she just read... Another swallow. "a..a labtop" How she ended up here there was no telling, she just was taking a walk when she noticed it. Then the words on the screen read fanfiction, she just had tojhg8779jhk read it! Then she noticed most people wrote about.. Her. and Sesshomaru. Oh what she read was enough to make her want him even more. "let me see it miko" She blinked "I.. dont think that.." A clawed hand lifted her chin to meet his eyes, it made her shiver. He smirked as he easily slipped the labtop out her hand by her distraction. "Seshomaru dont.."

**_A dish served cold by ElijahAdrian_**

**_"Your stupidity will be your demise miko." He squeezes her throat causing her to choke._**  
><strong><em>"I like the rough treatment." She bites out kicking her shoes off. Her legs snake around his waist clamping there and pulling their bodies together. "You can choke me the whole time if that's what you like." He growls before releasing her. She turns her neck for him to access, his lips hot against her skin leaving gooseflesh when he moves down her body. His teeth nip through her blouse at her pert nipple.<em>**  
><strong><em>"What spell have you cast on me miko?" He growls before feeling her small hands working at his armor. Separating from her Sesshomaru divests all his armor leaving it in a heap on the ground. Pinning her once more to the tree with his body Sesshomaru works at removing her top. Kagome pulls the material over her head and unhooks her bra before Sesshomaru tries to tear it from her. "Undo your spell miko "<em>**  
><strong><em>"I didn't cast a spell Sesshomaru you want this as badly as I do." She whimpers as he suckles on one nipple while twisting the other between his fingers. Panting she pulls his face to hers, kissing passionately as her hands untie his pants. Falling away Kagome wraps her legs to his waist once more, feeling Sesshomaru tear her underwear away to gain access to her womanhood.<em>**

Sesshomaru smirked, and put the labtop down. "so you wish to control me?" Kagome backed up shaking her head fiercley "no" She was pinned to a tree in seconds with Sesshomaru breathing on her neck. "and you do not crave my touch." Kagome tried her bestt to hide her arousal but it did not work, Sesshomaru growled when he smelt it. "n..no" He smirkf7ged picking her up and throwing her over his shoulders. "wait where.." she moaned when he slap her ass, "well my future mate im going to take you to my home and show you who's in control" and with that (and a now quiet miko) his cloud formed and they were off. Never noticing the dissapearence of the said labtop.

They both twitched. Then Kouga looked at him, and back at the machine. "what the hell! Even if i did want you you sure as hell wouldn't be alpha!" Inuyasha stood up at this "and why the hell not? im hotter then, stronger then you and have more sense then you ever will!" Kouga growled before looking Inuyasha up and down. He bit his lip 'damn he does look good. And i wouldn't... DAMN IT!' Inuyasha smirked ' so the wold has come to his senses now. maybe i should make that move' " alright then how bout you take off the armor and I'll take off my top and see who's muscular" Kouga laughed but inside his mind he was nervous something seemed off. As they both removed there clothing both boys examined each other. "no way wolf i look so much better then you" Kouga glared as he took out his hair tie, then Inuyasha blinked. Kouga's hair came to his shoulders and it gave him a more femine look. And thats all that Inuyasha needed. Soon kouga fond himself pinned to the grown by a very strong half demon "what the hell Inuyasha?" A smile crossed his lips as he leaned down by his ear "oh so you do know my name Kouga." Kouga shivered as his name was said, Inuyasha trapped both his hands with one hand as the other traveled over Kouga's stomach making the wolf blush and try to hold in a moan. "you know Kouga, I've always wanted." Inuyasha kissed his neck and nipped at with his teeth. Kouga moaned making Inuyasha groan from the sound. "Don't you want me." Kouga's mind said no but his body.. "yessss." And with that they rutted on the ground right there, forgetting about the machine that dissapeared.

Sango swallowed hard. The labtop just appeared in front of her, and she couldn't help but read what it said. What she read though made her quite wobbly and weak in the legs. The story talked about her and Miruko in the most provocative ways. They had a seen in there where he.. he... She swallowed again. That's how Miruko found her, drenched in sweat, looking over the machine Kagome called a 'labtop' with shaking legs and knees. It was always nice to see Sango so vulnerable, it sexy to him. He came by her and looked at the screen

**_"what do you want me to do to you?" Miruko said teasing Sango's clit with the tip of his dick. She shivered and moaned. She hated to beg, she hated to be weak but if Miruko didnt fuck her soon she would die. She looked right in his eyes, and saw the smile play on his lips. Gosh he hadnt tied her hand and legs she would force him to fuck her. "FUCK ME NOW PLEASE!" and with one last smile he quickly thrusted in her hard, as she moaned with pleasure.(yay i did this one by myself lol)_**

Miruko smirked and closed the labtop before standing. "w..where are going?" Sango asked looking at him. He turned and smiled making her heart stop. "to go find some rope" with that he left a very shocked Sango in the hut.

Kikyo read it over and over and over again. She couldnt believe how could people even say such things about her!

**_Blog _**

**_Subject: what i think of Kikyo _**

**_Name: MzMoney _**

**_I abosultely cant STAND her! and how Inuyasha thinks she loves him? im just like WHAT THE FUCK? come on dude you dont see that she hates your guts, and she LITTERALLY want to drag you to HELL? oh and she thinks shes better then Kagome. i mean i PERSONALLY would kick her ass FOR Kagome. BUT i think Kagome should kick her ass as if she STOLE something. smh what the fuck is wrong with that chick? I think shes fucking NARAKU on the low with that sick twisted bastard! so to all you Kikyo lovers, Im sorry but I HATE KIKYO._**

A tear ran down her eyes and she pushed the machine off her, "hmph she's just mad cause i can have TWO people and she cant get NONE!" Kikyo silently turned and started to look for her Naraku.

I shook my head as i watched Naraku. Before dialing a number "hello this is the pyscho ward may we help you" "yes you may can you send two people actually send a 100 people PLEASE HURRY." she hung up the phone before watching a bright blue portal followed by white vans. A 100 people walked out and surround Naraku, before they ALL jumped on him and and tied him up with a straight jacket. After being throw in the back of the van they all left from once they came. I laughed before picking up my pretty blue labtop, and walking through the purple portal.

**OK MY LOVING FANS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEXT PEOPLE IS NARUTO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANK**


End file.
